Dirty Movie
by tiffaninichole
Summary: Bella & Jasper are best friends/roommates who are secretly in love with each other. What happens when Jasper kidnaps Edward? Bella puts a knife to Alice's throat to get her precious Eddie back, that's what! But where does a dirty movie come into play?


A/N: This idea just popped into my head a few hours ago and my brain wouldn't let me focus on anything else until it was written :-)

I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be eating a Jasper sundae right about now...

--------------

"Jasper Whitlock, you sonofabitch! Get down here, now!" I yell at my best friend from the kitchen. He is _so_ gonna get it!

"Whaaat? I can't hear ya, Bells! I'm in the shower!" he sings annoyingly.

"I've got Alice and I will kill this bitch if you aren't down here in thirty seconds!"

I silently start my countdown—he better hope he makes it in time, I'm not fucking around. My threat is followed by a door slamming and quick, heavy footsteps. I hear him rushing and stumbling down the stairs before he bursts into the kitchen, panting, a towel loosely draped around his dripping wet hips. _Holy cannoli_! I really didn't think this out much. I definitely should have waited for him to get dressed first.

My eyes rake over his tan, lean, muscular body. His strong arms, defined chest, six-pack, the "v" of no return, protruding calve muscles... Shit fuck! I mentally slap myself for being so blatant with my ogling and snap my eyes back up to his face. His gorgeous face with those beautiful sea-green eyes, adorable dimples, perfect teeth... all framed by soaking wet, silky dirty blonde waves. _Snap out of it!_

"Don't do nothin' rash, Nips. Just put the knife down and let's talk about this," he calmly says to me, putting his hands up in surrender. The towel must not have been secured very well, because when his arms lift, the towel slowly slides lower and lower on his hips. I see a sprinkling of blonde hair right before his hands swiftly reach down to grab the offending, fluffy fabric. _Damn it! _

"Don't 'Nips' me, Whitlock," I snap at him after regaining my composure.

"Aw, Bells, you know I'm just messin' with ya. Just tryin' to lighten the mood."

When we were in middle school, Jasper and I snuck onto Mr. Volturri's property to swim in his pool. He was on vacation and it was a hot summer in Texas. Mr. Volturri had the only pool in town and never wanted anyone near it. _His_ old, decrepit self never even got in it. The rich, selfish fuck.

So Jas came up with the brilliant plan to break into his pool and swim all night. Then we were to pee as much as possible in the pool before we left. It was stupid as hell, but as kids, we thought peeing in his pool would be the ultimate payback for his selfish, pricky ways.

At ten o'clock that night, we snuck off to Mr. Volturri's place. Jasper worked his magic on the lock and we did, indeed, swim all night. It was heavenly being alone with my secret crush all alone under the moonlight. Throughout the night, we drank obscene amounts of water, holding in our pee until our epic departure. We played Marco Polo, Water Wars, had cannon ball contests... I even found plenty of ways to rub up against him, touch him, be near him... it was a blast.

We begrudgingly decided to leave at a little after two in the morning, laughing hysterically while we released what had to be a combined five gallons of pee into the pool. When I got out, I felt a slight draft on my chest but ignored it, figuring my little bird's chest was just sensitive to the breeze after being in the warm pool for so long.

I saw Jasper blushing profusely, staring at me. Well, more like staring at my _chest_. I looked down and the whole top of my cute little bikini had fallen down. I'd worn the damn thing in an attempt to inconspicuously sexify myself for Jas and ended up mortified. I laughed and played it off like I didn't care, but I really just wanted to run home and cry big, fat tears of humiliation. Ever since that night, he's called me "Nips," his secret term of endearment for me and only me. Even though I was embarrassed beyond belief that night, I still relish in the fact that I have my own, personal nickname from that special night.

"Nips! What're you doin'?!"

I'm snapped out of my memories by Jasper's frantic yelling. I notice that my hand holding the butcher's knife was pressing harder into Alice's neck. _Oops._

"Jasper, I'm only gonna ask this once: Where is Edward?"

"Aw hell, I shoulda known that's what this was about."

"Yeah, you should've. Where is he?"

"He's in my room, in my secret hiding place." He grins at me, putting those devastatingly heart-warming dimples on display. _Le swoon._

"Get him. Now. Or her head will be rollin' on the kitchen tile." I press the knife more firmly into Alice's neck, the knife digging into her skin.

"Okay! Okay! Just—just gimme a minute. I'ma run up to my room and get him, okay? Don't hurt her!"

"Hurry up, Jasper. I'm giving you one minute."

Before the sentence has left my mouth, Jasper is out the door, running to save his precious Alice. What does he see in this bitch, anyway? She's so fucking... _fake_. Plastic and silicone and rubber and hair extensions. But maybe that's what he likes. Fake. The opposite of me. _Knock off the self-deprecating shit, Swan!_

Jasper is back in a flash, holding my precious Edward. I smile and breathe a sigh of relief when I look into his smiling eyes.

"Give him to me," I demand.

"How do I know you won't hurt my Alice after I give him to you?"

"Because you have my word as your best friend. I will not cut or stab Alice after I have Edward in my arms."

He tosses Edward to me and I catch him, hugging him and cradling him in my arms. Jasper is immediately on the floor, putting Alice's head in his lap, checking for any injuries. _Wait a damn minute..._

"Jasper, why the _fuck_ is stuffing coming out of Edward's arm? What the hell did you do?!" I yell, grabbing the knife, preparing to stab Alice in her slutty crotch.

"Wait, Bells! I swear it just happened when I was runnin' down here! His little arm got caught on the sharp ass spring hangin' out of the couch!"

I hold my teddy out at arm's length to see if there's been any more damage inflicted on his fluffy body. After careful inspection, I find that his arm is the only part that's been damaged.

"You're gonna sew him back up." It's a demand, not a question and he knows it.

"Okay, yeah, I will. Just don't fuckin' do that again."

I roll my eyes as I walk out of the kitchen, kicking Alice in the ribs as I walk over her.

"Damnit, Bella! What'd you do that for? You know how expensive she was!"

"Maybe you should go out and find a _real_ girl to fuck instead of some outrageously expensive, rubber imitation doll!" I snap at him before stalking off to my room.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock...

"Bells?" I hear him open my door and slowly walk in.

"What, Jas?"

"Look, I'm sorry, babes," he tells me as he rubs my back. "I shouldn't have done that. I know how important Eddie is to ya. It's just that... well, you were hell-bent on throwing me this big ass party when you _knew_ I wanted to just stay at home. I guess I was tryin' to kinda... blackmail ya into changin' your mind."

"Jas, I wanted to throw you a party so you could have fun. We're finally out of college and can let loose. I just want my buddy to have a good time on his birthday."

"I know, Nips, but hell, I just don't feel like partyin'."

"Fine," I pout.

"Hey." He nudges me with his shoulder. "I got a surprise for ya."

I cluck my tongue in annoyance. "It's _your_ birthday, I'm supposed to be surprising _you_, Jas!"

"I got _The Notebook_ on BluRay..." he sings.

"Oh, you don't play fair! Fine, I'll watch it with you. _Cheater_."

He chuckles at me before gently grabbing my hand to help me up. "Come on, Darlin'. We can cuddle up and watch it in my room."

My heart rate picks up. Cuddling with Jasper is... Gah!

"Want popcorn or anything?" I ask him.

"Nah, I'm good."

We walk arm in arm to his room. When we get there, I begin my usual task of stacking up pillows on the headboard so we can get cozy while we watch the movie. Jasper says something about going to get us some water.

While I'm setting up the bed, my mind drifts to one drunken night in college. We were alone and bored on a Friday night. With absolutely nothing to do, Jasper came up with an ingeniously elaborate plan: drink as many beers as you can, as fast as you can. I lost count after ten and blacked out quite a few times during the night. Jasper was falling all over the place, hollering about 100 monkeys, guitars, ugly girls and robot timberwolves. A bunch of crazy, nonsensical stuff. We were both ridiculously shitfaced.

At one point, I remember waking up from a blackout, both of us sitting on the couch, and Jasper was sitting dangerously close to me. He was rubbing my hair and blabbering on about us being islands in the stream. His hand was suddenly on my chest, over my heart and he leaned forward, slurring the words, "I love you, Bells," before slumping over and passing out on my shoulder.

I stayed on the couch, shocked and wide-eyed, mulling over his words. He couldn't possibly mean he loved me like _that_, but I pretended that's what he meant and it made me incredibly giddy. The giddiness was apparently too much for my stomach to handle, because soon after, I hunched over and hurled onto Jas' leg before blacking out again.

Upon realizing I had feelings for Jasper, I really wanted to tell him. I chickened out at the last minute, apprehension and nerves getting the best of me. I was afraid he wouldn't return my feelings and it would make things weird between us. Now, after all of these years, I'm petrified of losing him. We've been through so much together. Jasper is my rock and it would destroy me if our precious bond was ruined because of my big mouth. I literally need him in my life. I can't be without him, and if the only way we can be together is as friends... well, that's just something I'll have to learn to accept.

Jasper comes into the room and turns on the TV as I'm setting up the last of the pillows. I hear loud moaning come from the surround sound speakers. _Huh?_

"Ah shit!" he mumbles.

I look up and see a raunchy sex scene playing out in front of me. Jasper quickly grabs for the remote, but I stop him.

"Porn, Jas? How often do you watch these?"

He looks incredibly embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed about it, you're a guy, I expect these things. Besides, we're best friends, remember? Been tight since the second grade. I don't think anything you say or do could make me feel any different about you." And that wasn't a lie. I've been desperately, stupidly, ridiculously head over heels in love with him for over sixteen years. My feelings have only intensified over time, no matter how many idiotic stunts he's pulled.

"Bells... lemme turn it off. I—I don't want you seeing things like this."

"Why not?"

"Because you're so fuckin' pure and I—you just can't watch this kinda stuff. That's why."

The only reason I'm so _pure_ is because I've never wanted anyone but him. Sure, I'd kissed a few guys and got to second base a couple of times, but it never went further than that. It's not like anything was wrong with the guys. They were handsome, considerate, had goals in life, etc. But they just _weren't_ Jasper. No matter how much I pretended or tried to fool myself, no one held a candle to my Jasper.

"I wanna watch it," I tell him, crossing my arms in defiance.

He scoffs, "No fuckin' way, Nips."

"Jasper," I gently place my hand on his shoulder. "Let me watch it. Please. I've never seen one, never had the _urge _to see one. But now I do—I'm curious. Besides, would you rather I watch it with you or someone else?"

After letting out a long breath, he sighs. "Fine. _Fine_! No way in hell you're watching your first porn with someone else..." He continues to grumble under his breath like an old man and I fight to keep from laughing at his petulant behavior.

He strips down to his boxers and I take off my jeans, leaving myself wearing a t-shirt and boy shorts. Our usual "kick it" attire. Throughout the years, as my body developed, I've caught Jasper staring at me a little longer than necessary. I never thought anything of the lingering looks; he _is_ a man, after all. But it never failed to make shivers run down my spine. And now, looking at Jas through the corner of my eye, his eyes are boring into my body hungrily. Like he wants to consume me. I'd gladly let him. Anything to just be _closer_ to him, touching him, loving him... an anticipated shiver rips through me.

We both sit on the bed. He holds his arm out so I can snuggle into his side. After wiggling around for a few seconds, I find my nook and sigh contentedly.

"Okay," I say, "press play."

The room is filled with loud moans and wet noises as the porn stars go at it. The blow job kind of grosses me out, are they all so slobbery and _messy_? When the man goes down on the woman, I feel a slight tightening in my stomach hearing her yelps of pleasure bouncing around the walls. _That looks like it feels incredible_! I slightly adjust myself, feeling my skin get warmer.

That particular scene ends and another one begins—the man taking his lover from behind. He grabs her ponytail and pulls her head back, thrusting into her roughly. _Whoa, that's hot_. I don't know why I have the urge to do it, but I rub my legs together a little bit as I feel myself grow a little warmer. They're yelling and talking so _dirty_ to one another and I _like_ it. I _really _like it.

All of a sudden, he's on his back and she's on top of him. Another man comes into the scene. Threesome? I hear Jasper gulp. I look at him out of the corner of my eye and see that he has a bit of sweat glistening around his hairline. The second man approaches the couple and prepares to... _What is he doing?_ OH! Her butt! The camera zooms in to where the threesome is connected. Wow, this is fascinating! Two men in both holes at the same time!

The sound of their sex is intoxicating. They're sweaty and wet and… _animalistic. _The men are so... wild, thrusting with abandon while the woman is sandwiched between their muscular forms, helpless to do anything but scream in ecstasy as her lovers fill her in every way.

_Wow._

I'm incredibly hot now. I didn't realize it before, but my breathing is labored. I try to take deep breaths to calm myself down. My heart is beating so fast.

_"Oh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Ohhhhhhh yeeessssss! YESSSS!"_

I push the cover off the upper half of my body. _Fuck, it's hot in here!_

The arm Jasper has around my torso tightens and I feel his face move closer to my neck.

"Bella," his voice cracks, "I think we should turn it off, now."

"Why?" I breathe.

_"Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Deeper! Dear God, RIGHT THERE! YES!"_

"Because... I don't wanna... I don't know how much longer I can control myself."

_"Ohhhh God, you feel so good! My pussy is throbbing for your cock. Harder! Ohhhh..."_

"Then don't." I'm panting.

"Bella..."

"Make love to me, Jasper."

"Oh fuck." His eyes shut tightly.

I turn around and face him, my heart is beating so hard, the erotic sounds from the movie are drowned out by the blood rushing through my ears. I reach my palm up and gently cup his cheek.

"Make love to me, Jasper," I whisper while staring into his eyes.

We sit there for a few seconds, staring at each other, before he slowly lowers his face to mine. All conscious thought evades me as our lips connect for the first time. Elation spreads through my body. If I were to die right now, I'd go a happy woman. Nothing can compare to the feeling of Jasper's lips on mine. I've dreamed about this for so long. If I weren't so engrossed in the kiss, I would surely be crying tears of unbridled joy.

He gently opens his mouth and licks my bottom lip. I gasp into his mouth, surprised by his wonderful taste and tentatively push my tongue towards his. As our tongues slowly move together, Jasper maneuvers himself on top of me. The weight of his body on mine is indescribable. He slowly slides one hand down the side of my body, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. He grabs one of my cheeks and squeezes it roughly._ Oh, it feels so good_. He pulls his mouth away from mine, only to immediately place it on my jaw, running wet kisses down to my neck.

"Jasper..."

He works his way up, kissing me behind my ear before his tongue darts out and licks my lobe. I shiver.

"I love you, Isabella. I've been in love with you for so long..."

My heart is about to beat out of my chest. Those three simple words washing over me, making goose bumps erupt across my entire body. A few tears slip out of the corners of my eyes, exhilaration seeping into my soul.

"Jasper," I cry as I grab his face and pepper kisses anywhere I can reach. "I love you, Jasper. I'm so in love with you."

His lips are on mine, needy and urgent. I reach my arms around and grip his muscular back, feeling the muscles working as he grinds himself into me. I open my legs wider to him. He grabs the back of my thigh and lifts my leg up, wrapping it over his back.

My hands slowly caress his back as I move them lower and lower, until they reach his boxers. I begin to tug them down when his hand stops me.

"Bella, we don't have to do anything tonight."

"I want to, Jasper. I need to feel you. All of you."

He moves our hands together, lowering his boxers off of his hips. He kicks them off of the bed when they reach his ankles.

"Can I... touch you?" I'm curious to know how he feels.

"Yes. Anything." His tongue is slowly, gently licking my collar bone.

I slowly lower my hand to feel him and gasp. It's like silk wrapped over steel. His skin is so incredibly soft, his erection heavy in my palm. I wrap my hand around him and hesitantly move it up and down.

He drops his head into the crook of my neck, breath staggering. "Jesus, that feels amazing. You're amazing, Bella."

He gently grabs my wrist and pulls my hand away from him. I look into his eyes, confused.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He shakes his head slowly, eyes smoldering. "You're perfect. I just... wanna make you feel good. Let me love you, Bella."

_Is this really happening?_ I sigh and close my eyes. "Okay."

"I love you." He says it almost reverently and I smile. He lifts my shirt over my head and the way he looks at me when my body is revealed, makes me feel so desirable, beautiful.

His mouth moves from my neck and continues its slow journey to my breast. I feel his warm tongue making circles around my peak before he greedily sucks it into his mouth. _Oh my!_ While he's sucking, his rigid tongue is flicking over my nipple and I can't stop the loud moan that escapes my lips. He's now at the other breast, worshipping it with his glorious mouth.

"Jasper..." My hips unconsciously start writhing around, my body blindly searching for release.

He kisses his way down my torso, slowly licking around my belly button, before he reaches my panties. His eyes meet mine as his fingers grip the waistband, slowly removing the last barrier between us. Keeping his eyes on me, his face lowers to my center. My breathing picks up when I see his tongue peek out as he slowly licks his luscious lips. He gently spreads my folds with his thumbs and places a soft kiss on my clitoris. I squeeze my eyes shut. The feeling is almost unbearable.

"Look at me, Bella."

I slowly open my eyes and see his eyes burning into mine. He places a delicate kiss on the inside of each thigh.

"Watch me."

His tongue makes a long stroke, working up to my clitoris. I don't know if I can keep my eyes open. His mouth is so warm, working tortuously slow. Flicking, licking, swirling. I feel a finger enter me and I tense up.

"Relax, Shug." He reaches a hand up to my breast and gently kneads it, squeezing my nipple as his other hand moves in and out of me. His tongue moves with more persistence as he slides another finger into me.

"Ohhh..."

His fingers do some kind of move and it instantly puts me on the edge. His moans vibrate through my body as his tongue brings me to new heights. My body stiffens as it's hit with its first orgasm. Waves of heat and bliss and ecstasy pound through me.

"Jasperrrrr..."

I drop my head back on the pillow, panting. He kisses his way up my thighs, my stomach, my breasts and nipples, my neck, my chin. No area is left untouched.

I feel his hardness pressed against my entrance and I've never wanted anything more.

"Are you ready?"

I nod my head while bringing his face to mine to kiss him passionately, trying to project all of my love and devotion into him. To let him know, without words, that I'm his and only his.

He reaches down to grab himself, rubbing his tip back and forth against my wetness.

"I'm ready Jasper. I'm ready for you."

With those words, he slowly pushes his hardness into me, stretching me thoroughly. Slowly, slowly, he moves, until he reaches my barrier. I push myself back slightly, panicking. He kisses me deeply and pushes himself in a little further. I can feel my barrier stretch and I close my eyes tightly, bracing myself for the pain.

"Bella... look at me, baby."

I once again open my eyes and see so much love practically radiating off of him. He kisses my lips chastely before locking eyes with mine, gaze smoldering.

"I love you," he whispers as he thrusts past my barrier. I hold back the scream, grip the sheets tightly and close my eyes. He stills inside of me, kissing me cheeks, my nose, my jaw, my lips. He begins nuzzling the crook of my neck, placing slow kisses on my heated skin.

"You did so good, Bella. So good. I love you so much. You're everything to me."

I take a few seconds to calm myself before snaking my arms to the back of his head, running my fingers through the downy hairs at the nape of his neck.

"I saved myself for you, Jasper. I've never wanted anyone else. Only you."

With that, I start slowly moving my hips against his. We begin moving in sync, our bodies finding their other halves. Perfect rhythm. The feeling of him sliding in and out of my body is heavenly. No other word can describe the way he fills me so completely. I cherish every sigh and moan that tumbles out of his beautiful lips. My hands tenderly stroke his back, loving the way his body moves.

His pace picks up, thrusting with more fervor.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on," he breathes. "You feel so incredible, baby."

"Let go Jasper. Let me feel you," I whisper, licking his Adam's apple and wrapping my legs tightly around his torso.

"Shit. Shit."

"Don't hold back. Show me how much you love me." I grip his back firmly with my hands and dig my heels into his ass as he thrusts deeper into me, hips jerking savagely. He reaches his arms down my back and fiercely grips a cheek in each hand, giving himself more leverage. Deeper and faster, his grip is tighter. He lets loose a feral growl as his body tenses. I feel him throb inside of me as his climax reaches its peak, releasing himself into my body in one thick stream.

I grab his face and kiss him deeply, with everything I have. I feel so giddy. After we've caught our breath, and calmed down, a chuckle bubbles out of my chest.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Nothin' hurts a man's ego more than gigglin' after sex, Isabella."

"I'm sorry. That was amazing. I'm just so happy. You don't know how long I've dreamed of this."

"Oh yeah? Try me..."

"Since we were eleven."

"Well, I've waited longer, Nips." He gently bites on my collar bone. "You gave me my first wet dream. Remember that night at Volturri's pool?"

"Mmm-hmmm..."

"When your swimmin' top fell down...?"

"Oh, that."

He chuckles. "Yeah, _that_. I jacked off for years to that image, ya know. You were so beautiful. You _are _so beautiful." He kisses my neck. "You're my world, Bella."

"I love you." I smile because it feels so wonderful to say that out loud to him. "I'm so incredibly happy, Jas."

"Me too, Shug."

He rolls off of me onto his back and opens his arms. Without hesitation, I wiggle into my nook and smile, sighing contentedly.

"Are you okay, Bells?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sore, but I'll definitely be okay."

I draw lazy circles on his smooth, hard chest as he slowly runs his fingertips up and down my arm.

My eyes start getting heavy. I decide not to fight them and let my lids slowly succumb. As I feel sleep pull me under, Jasper kisses my forehead.

"Hey Nips?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where'd you put Edward? He's usually on your bed. I didn't see him earlier."

"Hidden. Away from your scheming ways."

He chuckles lightly and I start to fall asleep yet again.

"Bells?"

"Mhmmm..."

"How much do you think I can get for Alice on eBay?"

--------------

So there you have it, folks. Dreamsper. Sigh. I love me some Jasper. Like I said before, the dirty movie idea just popped into my head and the rest pretty much wrote itself. I hope you all enjoyed!

To my girls Handsandfingers, Savannah-Vee and mw138... the parkas to my peen. Hope you pervs enjoyed! Hahaha!

coachlady1= super amazing beta and an even better friend

Until next time! Smooches! ^_^


End file.
